Fate by Piano
by scyterfrnz
Summary: Gokudera X Reader. B'dae Prezzie for VSD's beloved cloud guardian. Oneshot.


This is a Birthday present for the VSD's beloved cloud guardian.

Sorry its a little late. But nevertheless, Happy B'dae! Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Note: Please fill in the blanks with your name. Thank you!

Fate by Piano

Gokudera Hayato was walking along the corridors of the music rooms at Namimori Middle during break time to buy a bottle of juice for Tsuna.

"hm-Hm-Hm... ~~~ "

Gokudera's ears perked. The familiar sounds of piano keys came from the music room 2. Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he was peeking through the glass panel on the door. _The sound was so enchanting..._

Gokudera's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp. There, infront of the black grand piano, sat a familiar figure, running her fingers on the keys professionally producing harmonious sounds. _They sounded so pleasing to the ears..._

"I-I don't believe it... She plays the piano?!"

He abruptly pushed open the door of the music room, stopping the music. She turned around and looked towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Y-you play the piano?!" Gokudera asked incredulously.

She nodded, looking steadily into his eyes.

"That was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, right?" Gokudera asked, eyes glittering eagerly.

She nodded again.

"Oh. Sorry. You would like to play the paino? I shall take my leave now," she asked, wondering why one of the school hotties would enter the room.

"N-no..."

Eh? She looked up. _Then why did he come in?_

"I-I need to get back to the tenth now!!" he stuttered and dashed out of the door.

She sat there, wondering why he entered. _Did her music reach out to someone?_

*

The period after break was music. The class gathered at the music room, where the teacher stood, impatiently waiting for her students. Finally, they arrived.

"Today, we're going to select two students from this class to represent the class at the annual Namimori Middle School Music Appreciation Day Festival," the teacher said.

"So, who can play the piano?" the teacher asked, voice filled with enthusiasm.

Nobody raised up their hands. The teacher's eyebrows twitched.

"WHAT IS THIS?! THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE WHO CAN PLAY THE PIANO!!" she shouted.

Gokudera stared across the room, looking at her. _Will she volunteer?_

"I-I... can play the piano!" She stood up, telling the teacher.

Her head remained bowed.

_I never expected her to make the first move..._

"Okay! So we need one more! Anyone would like to volunteer?" the teacher asked cheerily.

Yamamoto grinned. "Actually, teacher, Gokudera here, plays the piano too!"

Curse you, baseball-freak!

"Oh? Then... We shall have ________ and Gokudera represent our class for the festival!"

"EH?!" escaped from Tsuna's mouth.

"But since its Gokudera, it shouldn't be a problem..." Tsuna murmured.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime! I will play well!" he shouted.

__________ looked at her feet. _So I'm going to play with him, huh..._

*  
Teacher assigned them the piece Winter Sonata by Beethoven. What a coincidence.

__________ and Gokudera had to play a duet for the festival. Today was the first official practice they had.

They harmonized fantastically, Gokudera leading the keys.

"Gokudera," _________ asked during their break.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you enter the room that day?" she asked.

"Er.. Er..." flustered Gokudera. "It sounded very enchanting..." he admitted, blushing a little.

"I see. Thank you," she smiled.

"O-okay! Shall we continue practising?" he asked.

She nodded her head and they walked back to the room.

They sat, next to each other, infront of the black grand piano, gently playing.

_From afar, they look so well matched._

_*_

_Why is it that time always passes so fast when you're best having fun?_

The festival was less than two hours away. The duo were frantically practising with all their might before the performance.

"Gokudera-kun? _________-chan?" Kyoko walked in. "Are you two ready? You live in twenty minutes! Please hurry to the auditiorium immediately with your attire!"

The two sprinted out of the door in a second. Gokudera changed into a smart looking tuxedo and _________ wore a long elegnant dress.

"Next! We have the pianist fromm class 1-A! Gokudera Hayato and _____ ________ , performing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Let's clap our hands and welcome them!" the MC for the festival announced.

Gokudera and _________ walked in. They bowed infront of the audience and walked to where the grand piano was.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Gokudera counted.

They moved their fingers elegantly on the keys, pressing them gently, leaving notes that held long pure sounds which sounded pleasing to the ears.

________ smiled at Gokudera and he grinned back.

They pressed the keys one after another, clearly enjoying themselves.

This was just the beginning of a brand new feeling, one that had never been felt for years between the two of them.

_I don't want this to end..._

*

_Unfortunately, all things must come to an end, for a brand new beginning to start._

The sweet melody ended. The pianists stood up gracefully and turned to their left and exited the stage.

After another two perforances, the MC walked out onto the stage.

"The judges have decided!! The winners for this year's Annual Music Appreciation Day Festival is Class 1-A!! Gokudera Hayato and ____ _______ ! Congratulations!"

The duo stepped on stage and accepted the award from Professor Bornre, who excelled in the music field and was showered with roses from the audience.

When they finally left the stage, Gokudera asked ________.

"Can we go out to the school yard for a second? I think I need a breather."

*

The two of them walked to the school yard and stood under a Japanese Maple.

"_-______ ..."

"Yes?"

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "Thank you... for today..."

________ blushed.

"Let's do it again sometime," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, let's."

_Fate by the Piano, this was truly the beginning of an ending... _

* * *

_Please review!_

_I hope you enjoyed it~ ^^_


End file.
